


Stairs

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka might want to consider a different way during breaks.





	Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-14 05:32pm to 05:41pm

Tezuka had walked by these stairs almost everyday. 

They were normally vacant as most students were scared of this part of the grounds. The stories surrounding them were endless. Tezuka believed none of them and had therefore continued using this route during breaks.

What he had never encountered before however, were voices. 

Though obviously human, they came from beneath the staircase, possibly from the half built-in bookcase no one had seemed to remember so far.

Now that he had stopped walking, he could distinguish that there were two different voices and a sound he couldn't place.

Something told him he should know at least one of them but his mind refused to connect the dots.

While his mind was still occupied with the contemplation of fleeing, his feet decided to bring him closer for a look.

He should have fled.

What he came up close to was nothing short of those porn-magazines he sometimes found in the clubroom.

Pants around ankles, one cock being masturbated, another deep inside that person's ass, pumping away.

When the two noticed him, it also became obvious that they had no shame - on any scale - and that he knew both of them.

"Wanna join us, buchou?"

Tezuka fled.


End file.
